Feeling
by StonedMonkey1
Summary: I don't know much about Feelings... Ive only experienced Happiness throughout my life... Now that she is here... All I know is that I can't experience it anymore. No heartbreak, no pain, no anger. It sounds incredible... but in fact its the only thing making me tougher, stronger, more fit. It pushes me to the limits... So I can feel again...
1. Punching Trees

**Hey guys! It's me! StonedMonkey1 ! Ive been getting back into Kung Fu Panda again so I decided to write this one shot! **

**Also News is (In case you don't know already) Kung Fu Panda 3 is in the makes!  
Anyway here is this short oneshot!**

* * *

Love…

It's Feeling that people feel towards Parents, Friends, and Siblings!

Love was something to die for.

Such a short, Four-letter word, and It meant so much to people!

But to me… That's all that it is…. A four letter word. Useless.

I would never feel what it's like to love. Never.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

My knuckles were bleeding, but I kept punching the Ironwood tree.

It was tough, rugged and sharp. It cut my fingers whenever I touched it, and now I was punching it.

I don't know why I've been so emotional these days. Things haven't been the same ever since Shen and Gongnem… I can't sleep. And when I do, I have nightmares.

Training is a drag… Inner Peace doesn't help me get over the fact that I am the only Panda on the Planet.

I was the last of an endangered Species…

The agony is that I can't have kids and tell them how awesome I was! I can't tell them the stories of The Five and my Parents!

How many times have I saved the Valley and all of China! For what?! To die a happy life? To keep fighting until I'm 70 years old? When the rest of the Five are alive and have kids? It's not fair. I didn't sign up for this…

If I wasn't so into Kung Fu and just stayed home the day they chose the Dragon Warrior… I wouldn't be the Dragon Warrior…

I would own a noodle shop! Live with my dad! My life would have no purpose! I wouldn't have these dreams every night! I wouldn't know what happened to my parents! I wouldn't have to risk my life, and get hurt and suffer every night!

I would die a Happy panda…

"PO!" I heard Shifu yell as I stopped punching the tree. "What are you doing?" I heard him yell.

"Well Tigress told me, when we went to Gongmen City, that If you Punch ironwood trees long enough then you would…" I trailed off. I really didn't know why I was punching my fist over and over again on this tree.

"That takes many years of practice! You wouldn't learn it i-" He trailed off when I punched the tree again…

With anger.

He didn't know what I was going through! He told me he didn't know what was going on in my mind. But he knew my heart would make the right decision.

I don't know what was going on… my hands were tired.

_Crack!_ The tree went tumbling to the floor. Creating a huge thud.

The crater was huge. The tree must have been really heavy.

My hand was still extended from when I punched the tree. The blood trickled down my fur creating a red stream down where white was supposed to go.

"PO! You're just going to end up killing yourself!" I heard him yell.

But… I didn't feel it. Nothing! No sharp pain, or Crack of fingers! I was fine! I did it! I achieved what Tigress did in 20 years!

"I-I didn't feel… anything!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"You really didn't feel anything?" He asked.

"No…" I said as I looked at my fist. My knuckles were bleeding excessively.

"Oh really?" He said. He was definitely doubtful. So maybe I had to show an example…

I ran up to the jade palace walls. My fist collided with it. Making a huge crater in the Green colored wall. Although the blood swarming through the cracks wasn't making it look any harder.

"Really." I said as I looked at him.

He studied me for a second, He must know something was up.

* * *

**Shifus POV**

"Alright Panda, I believe you. Now follow me into the Palace so I can fix you up." I said to the Panda. I knew ever since I first met him, he would be trouble… But to me it seems like he was abusing himself… That's not what the Dragon Warrior should be like…

"Really? You Master? You are going to fix my wound?" Po asked.

"Yes," I replied, short and simple.

"Well… That's not something I imagined a master so _Hardcore_ like you to do." He said.

"Well. Panda, That's something you need to know…" I said to him.

"What?" He replied eagerly, like a little kid. Now that's the Panda I want to see.

"Everyone is different. Everyone has a weak spot, even the most Hardcorest of them all has a weakness, and when you discover it, the possibilities of relationships are indefinite!" I replied.

"Everyone?" He said.

I simply nodded.

"Awesome!" He said.

* * *

...

I wrapped the bandage gently around Po's hand. His knuckles protruding from the bandage and his blood already seeping through.

"Now Po… What is the real reason You were punching that tree?"

"W-What? I told you I was just…" I heard the Panda trail off.

"Po… I've known you for almost 3 years! Truly you must know that I can now see through your lies!..."

He was silent.

"Now tell me… the Truth." I commanded. Why was he so distant? This wasn't the panda Master Oogway chose.

"I… Its personal…" I heard him say.

"Po… Me and the Five are your family! And Families don't keep secrets." I said.

"It's just that… At Gongnem Palace… I realized… I'm the only Panda left." I heard him say. This was a deep subject. Truly personal.

"So? I see no-"

"And that means I can't have a family! I can't have kids!, I'll never love!"

The room was silent.

I never knew the Panda had feelings like this… It was truly depressing. And for him to be thinking it every second of the day… It must be a nightmare…

"So… Can I go?" I heard him ask.

"y-yes Panda… But come back in 3 hours… Youll need new bandages…"

He immediately got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if its rushed at the ending! I finished this at like 1 in the morning! Review Please! Let me know if I should continue! This was just a test write to see what I should think about! Review Please!**


	2. Changes

**Hey Guys! It's me Stoned Monkey1! I thought for a while and I decided to continue this story! There's honestly not much to say so...**

**Anyways here's your story!**

* * *

3 days…

It's been 3 days since I confessed… And it felt like 3 months…

I've wanted to confess to someone else… Someone different.

I mean it's not that I don't like the fact that Master Shifu is leaving me alone more… He's been leaving me in the mornings, at the morning gong. And when I do wake up and prepare for Breakfast, They're already gone and training… Sometimes they're even on a mission. And he leaves me alone.

Not to mention, whenever I have a meditating session with him, he makes it completely awkward…

"_Hey master?" I asked a couple days ago._

"…" _No response… I don't know if it was because he was meditating, or he just didn't know what to say._

"_Master?" I asked. I was concerned. I mean… Why wasn't he speaking?_

"_What Po!" I heard him snap. His eyes were flaring. His teeth were clenched. He was angry._

"_A-Are you okay?" I asked. _

"…" _Nothing… Just like I suspected. I got up and walked away._

"_Where are you going Panda?" I heard him say._

"_I'm going to do what I do best." I said as I left. Only one word popped into my head as I walked away from the cave, where we meditate every week._

_Cook._

_Or was it eat? I don't really know what I do best. All I remembered was I went into the kitchen and began to make some dumplings._

And that's what I've been doing lately. Eating. Ever since my hand injury, I haven't really been the same.

Like when I set the tea at 300 degrees, I could pick it up without feeling anything. Maybe I have been acting different. Maybe I was changing.

And maybe it was for the best.

* * *

I looked down at my dumplings and tea…

_I don't need these do I?_ I thought as I indulged in my thoughts. _I mean, it's good, I mean REALLY GOOD, I mean come on, I made them, but do I really need it? _I sat there for a while just staring at my food. Looking at its shape, its color, Its texture.

Soon the steam emanating from the dumplings/tea faded. Then they just sat there. Like vegetables. Wait they're not vegetables, their... Whatever!

I looked up, Crane was looking at me.

"You okay there Po? You've been staring at this plate for a while." I heard him say, gesturing to my plate.

_Was I?_ I looked at him, then back at my plate.

"Um Crane? What is a dumpling? Like is it meat or..."

I said as I snuck away, pushed in my chair, and left. Not before pushing the plate to Crane.

As soon as I left I heard a loud Crane yell "Yuck! This doesn't even taste like tea! It's way too cold!"

* * *

I went outside. I needed some air. I need freedom. I needed to let my feelings go.

"_Don't hold back… Let it flow…" _

I remember hearing the Soothsayer saying that when I was in… Gongnem.

"Agh…" I complained as I fell to my knees and held onto my head, which ached. My knees dug into the rocks on the rugged floor. I felt some pierce the skin. _Why am I so dizzy?_ I thought as I felt like dropping my face into the sharp rocks.

A wave of drowsiness flowed over me as I felt like passing out. I pulled myself up and hobbled over to THE Peach Tree. Each step felt like a hurdle 6 feet tall.

I felt my legs begin to shake, but soon... I couldn't feel them at all... I looked at my feet. Some rocks were still lodged in my knees. My knees were getting sore, as each time I moved my feet, a rock moved against my knee bone. Not to mention the... th-the b-blood

I saw a figure, sitting there, with the big white Moon surrounding it. I dont know who it was or why they were there, but there was a curfew in the valley of Peace that every single member had to I needed to know who it was.

"whoshablabobla..." I mumbled as I tried to get out 'Who are you?' but my lips went numb. And I collapsed. As the figure ran towards me. With a knife in hand.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I know its short. It's not the usual length, but I'd like to get something in for this story to at least let you know I'm still here! Plus I finished it at 2:30 in the morning so I'm beat!**

**Anyways Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading!**


	3. That Feeling in your Stomach

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for a while… Finals, Family, Drama you know all that stuff… Anyways I decided that I just HAD to make this chapter since I've been gone for so long. **

**When I said I was going to make this a whole story… I've changed my mind. I've decided to make a different one that has the concept that this one was going to have… It's a completely different story!**

**IMPORTANT!****In my story Crane is the last member to join the Furious Five! 5 years before Po joins**

**Hope you had a Happy Holiday! And with that said let's get started!**

* * *

"_Hey Po!" I heard a feminine voice yell with enthusiasm behind me. I immediately knew who it was. She was a great friend… Well my only friend, considering I was in school, in uh… 5__th__ grade… But that didn't matter! What mattered was what I had to show her today. _

_That's right! The rare Mysterious Master Croc action figure! I've been waiting weeks and weeks to find this! Now my collection was complete! I had everyone one of the-_

"_Hey Po?" I heard her ask curiously again._

"_Y-Yeah Mei?" I cautiously slipped out, as I held on to my action figure._

"_What do you have in your hand?" I heard her ask. _

_I spun around like Lightning! I faced her. I looked her right in the eye. _

_Her warm Crimson eyes… _

"_It's my new Croc Action figure!" I exclaimed._

"_Oh wow! The one you've been looking 6 months for?" She said excited, _

"_Yeah! And I got the uh…" I got quiet… I was really uncomfortable talking about 'HER' to anyone besides my dad. Most IMPORTANTLY Mei Ling. "New Tigress Figure..."_

"_Oh really?!" She said half excited, half… I'm not sure._

"_Y-Yeah… From the Furious… Four…" I quietly said. Why was Mei Ling being so… Distant. Whenever I bring up this figure, OR Tigress, OR Tigress's fighting style, she always seems to get so… I mean she doesn't get mad when I bring up Mantis, Monkey or Viper! Only Tigress…"W-what's wrong Mei?" I concernedly asked. "Are you okay?" I said. _

"_Yeah… I'm just scared about going to Lee Das' school of-"_

"_Why!" I said as I cut into her statement." It's a great school! You can learn new things! You can learn KUNG FU!" I yelled as I karate chopped the air. She looked at me… and after a couple of seconds, she began to smile. Then she began to chuckle. Then she full out laughed her butt off!_

"_Ha-ha! I don't know if I can go! I don't know Kung Fu, Ha-ha! Believe me I have no intentions to try out." She said as she stopped laughing._

"_Well, you'll never know until you try!" _**:) **** (Secrets of the Furious 5 anyone?) **_I said as she looked at me…_

"_Po…"_

* * *

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGG GGGGG

"Po…"

"Who- Who's calling me…"

"PO!"

"I'll Fight ya…" I mumbled. I couldn't hear anything…

"Po wake up before I get mad…"

"Who- Who's there?" I asked. As the light of the room began to shine in my eyes.

"It's Viper… Now just calm down… Your heart beat is going up… and you really don't want to open your eyes…" 0_o

"What?" I said as I opened my eyes.

A blade was piercing my stomach… The hilt had a ruby red emerald at the bottom, and the Blade was the same color the Jade Palace was made of. Jade.

Wait… Jade palace and jade… Oh. Well THAT was obvious… Jade palace, Jade sword… engh!

"Listen to me Po… I'm going to have to pull it out okay!" She said. Well that's fine, unless there out of- "and were out of sedatives…"

"Say what now?" I said with one eye Opened wide (O_o)

"Alright here bite on my tail." …

"What?"

"Listen just calm down I'll explain everything later! **(Next chapter)** I need to take this out right now so it won't get an infection. Now just stay calm Okay!"

"I-I'm calm! I don't feel a thing; I don't know what you're talking about! I feel perfectly fine!" I exclaimed.

But… I didn't feel a thing. I didn't feel a blade piercing my stomach… Nothing.

"Alright 1!" Viper yelled.

"Uh Okay!"

"2!"

"Are you sure you-"

"3!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging here! But I'm so Tired and I just had to get this out tonight! I've been holding this off and I wanted to get it done with… so here you are!**

**Sorry If it's rushed I will try my absolute hardest next chapter!**

**I will try to post the chapter sometime this month, if I don't get any homework !**

**As always thank you for reviewing and please have a good Wednesday! **


End file.
